ANother World
by CHRISSYcharisma
Summary: Vlad has messed around with the portal making it lead not to the ghost zone, but to another world. One world which will lead them to the creator of theirs, but to Danny's surprise in this world Danny Phantom is a TV show yes its a cross over with our worl
1. Chapter 1

One night, I was sleeping when I heard a noise coming from the basement. 'Oh great,' I thought,' I have to fight another ghost in the middle of the night!' Then I went ghost and flew down stairs. Vlad was down there doing something to the Fenton Ghost Portal, and that actually worked.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" I asked. He turned around and smirked.

"Hello Daniel." he said in his casual voice.

"What were you doing to the portal?" I asked. I didn't know why I wasn't fighting him, I just wanted to know. Besides I just woke up in the middle o f the night! I was too tired to really care.

"I rearranged the wires so that it doesn't lead to the ghost zone and leads to a world where I can control our world" Vlad said and shot ectoplasm goo at me.

"Huh-Ah!" I yelled as my back hit against the wall. Going intangible I fell onto the kitchen floor. When I got back up and went back downstairs. Vlad was gone.

"I'll deal with this tomorrow." I yawned, then flew back to bed. The next day I called up Sam and Tucker, and we were checking out the portal.

"It seems to be in perfect condition." Tucker said scanning the portal.

"The only problem is this!" I said and plugged in the cord. Instead of a swirling vortex of different shades of green, it was multicolored. Tucker was about to say something but Sam cut in.

"Well, that changes everything." Sam said. Tucker glared at her, probably because he was gonna say that first.

"Hey, I was gonna say that!" Tucker whined. How did I know; Experience.

"How do we find out where it leads to?" Sam asked. I never thought about that, but then again there's only one way to find out.

"I think I have to go, into it, in order to find out. If I don't, Vlad will change everything. He did say that it leads to a place where he can control our world." I said.

"But Danny-" Sam said holding me back.

"-Sam, I have to." I said. I was about to go but Tucker stopped me.

"So we can keep in touch." and he handed me a pair of Video ear phones and a PDA.

"Thanks." and I went through the portal. As soon as I went through the portal I fell on to the ground. I looked at myself. Boy was I different. My hands were more detailed than ever and maybe even 3-D! I could probably count every single hair on my head. My shirt, instead of having a red oval, it had a red logo that said Old Navy. What was Old Navy anyways? I think it was from Old Army from back in my world. I looked at my new surroundings. It looked like I was in the woods, but it was daylight and I could see. There was a path that leads someplace and I decided to follow it. It leads to a huge lawn behind a school. I took a walk around the school to see the front of it. There was a sign that read "Welcome to Transit Middle School Home of the Transit Timber wolves!" I peered through a glass door and I saw some kids walking around in front of a library. A teacher with orangey brownish hair spotted me and let me in.

"Are you a new student?" she asked.

"Um...sort of..." I stammered.

"Then you are supposed to enroll. Follow me." She said and led me into an office close by. She sat down at her desk and got out some papers.

"Name?" she asked.

"Daniel James Fenton. " I answered.

"Age?" she asked again. This was middle school, and I was kind of short, so I decided to play the role as a 7th grader. At least that would be easier than 9th grade.

"Um...12" I said. The questioning went on for about a half hour. Then she printed out a schedule for me and wrote me a pass.

"Here you go." she said handing me the papers. "It's 11:20 so you'll be able to make your 10-12 class. I just called down your tour guide; he should be down in a moment."

"Okay, thanks." I said and waited in a near by chair. 5 minutes later kind of short kid with flat dark brown hair and brown eyes came in.

"Danny, I would like you to meet Frankie Guadinino, your tour guide. Frankie, meet Danny Fenton." she introduced.

"Hi Frankie. " I said and shook his hand.

"Hi Danny." he said.

"Good bye and good luck with school!" she called out as we left the room. We walked down the hall and started up the stairs.

"The best part of this job is that I make cool new friends and I get to skip E.L.A. I hate ELA!" Frankie said and lifted his arms in the air for pure joy.

"Let's see your schedule." he said and I gave it to him. "Cool. You have math next with Mr. Gennaro, he's cool." Then he handed back my schedule.

We were finally up the stairs. It was different from my school. There were some lockers with rapping paper, ribbons and other decorations. It must have been someone's birthday because they read things like "Happy Birthday Lisa!" or "Happy Birthday Amy!" The room was the first one on the right. I was getting nervous. What if this didn't work out? What would happen then? I opened the door and every one in the room looked at me.

"Uhhh...hello." I said.

"Who the hell are you?" said a boy with glasses.

He had thick dark brown hair and looked pretty strong. I could even tell by the way he dresses he hates everything.

"Watch your language! "The teacher snapped.

I believe this was Mr. Gennaro. He had spiky black hair, glasses and wore a shirt with rainbow stripes going up and down. Who would EVER wear a thing like that!

"I'm Danny Fenton. "I said and I looked around the class room.

There was a lot of variety. But I could've sworn I was seeing double, because in the middle of the room, were two girls that looked IDENTICAL! Except one of them had a pony tail and the other had her hair down? They were whispering to each other about something.

"Since Danielle Lacoste moved away to Massachusetts, you can sit next to Kreutinger. Guadinino, you can sit next to Tideswell." Frankie sat next to the boy with the glasses and then hive-fived each other. Frankie looked at me and pointed to the seat next to the girl.

"Hi, Carrie what's up?" Frank said to the girl.

"Hi Frankie, there's nothing much going on here, you?" Carrie asked.

"How did you and Chrissy get in the same class?" he asked. Carrie just shrugged, and then Frank gestured for me to come here.

"This is Ryan," he pointed to the guy next to him, "Carrie and Chrissy," the twins, "Eric," the guy next to Chrissy, "and everyone else in the room!" and he pointed to everyone else.

"Okay class, settle down!" he said and he started talking about how to find the area of a triangle. Then Ryan spoke up.

"Why do we have to learn this?" he asked.

"I'm not saying that you'll use it in real life, but it would be nice to know about it so I won't see you again next year" he said and did a problem.

"It makes no sense why wouldn't he just buy the damn shirt!" he complained. You would've thought that he would be in the principal's office by now, but surprisingly, no.

"It's...just the way it is." he tried to reason.

"Nice shirt." Ryan laughed.

"Don't you like it?" he asked.

"You look like a leprechaun!" Ryan laughed as he made fun of Mr. Gennaro's shirt.

"I do not, do I?" he asked taking another look at his shirt.

"At least I don't look like the Lucky Charms guy!" The whole class laughed, even me!

"Well, at least I don't wear, you...black and pink!" he tried to think of a comeback.

"And I'm so darn proud of it!" and he took off his black shoe with pink shoelace. Immediately the room stunk!

"EEEWWWW!" the class complained at the bad smell. Everyone was gesturing him to put it back on.

"What?" he asked confused. Ryan finally put his shoe back on. The bell rang and we left for lunch. I think he did that for a distraction. Everybody rushed towards the doors as soon as they opened. When I finally got out there was a crowd of people rushing towards me. I could barely move! This one guy stepped on my foot trying to get pass me, but I blocked him. The same guy again tried to get pass me by shoving my shoulder, again I blocked him. That hurt! So I let him through, but not before sticking my leg in front of him causing him to trip! HAHA! I jumped over him and ran down the stairs. Most of the people were going to the right, and nobody was going to the left, so I went that way. I wonder why nobody went this way. As I was walking in the hall I heard a bunch of footsteps coming my way. Then a stampede of kids came running in my direction.

"Uh-oh." The crowd pushed me the opposite direction that I was going. Wait, I have ghost powers! I went intangible and flew to lunch. Once there I became visible again, and I looked around. Most people were already sitting in their seats eating. I guess I was pretty late. I ordered my lunch and looked around for a familiar face. Then I saw Carrie in the far corner gesturing for me to come over. I walked over to the group of girls.

"Hi Danny! This is Olivia, Emi, Sarah, Jilly, and Maura!" Then Maura grinned at me evilly. Carrie leaned over to me.

"Be nice to her and you're safe." she whispered. Then Frank came up to us.

"Hey Dan, you can sit with us!" I shrugged and sat next to Frank. This was like a co-ed table. "This is Gina, Becca, Mario, Chris, and A.J." he introduced.

"Hi Danny!" they said. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all!


	2. Chapter 2

Fxxyldy: I'm Baaccccccck!

* * *

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all! Frankie showed me, after lunch, where my next class was. I followed him to a carpeted hallway where the lunch crowd came from. I winced from the memory. We stopped at the second set of doors at that hallway.

"Will you be okay by your self in this class? That teacher freaks me out!" Frankie asked, I nodded and he left. I opened the two doors to the room. The five rows of students starred at me with surprise as did the teacher.

"Who are you?" she asked in a high to low voice. She had blonde hair and crooked teeth, no wonder why Frankie was afraid of her.

"I'm Danny Fenton, I'm new here." I introduced. I saw Becca waving to me from the back, I smiled back.

"Okay, Danny." She went through some papers on her desk and handed me some.

"Here you go, now I need you to bring these supplies and get these signed." She explained. I froze. Signed, I remembered my parents back at home and nodded. Good thing I was a good forger!

"Go sit," She paused and looked around the class for an empty seat, "Right next to Brian!"She pointed to another blonde who had zoned out and smiled. I sat next to him and held out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Danny." I introduced. He slowly turned is head.

"HEEELLLLLLLLLO!" he cried making his voice go up and down, then he wiped his nose on his shirt. That was gross! I pulled my hand away and looked up front.

"Okay, those Music projects are due on Monday! Danny you can work with,...Carrie!" Everybody went with their partners and Carrie went up to me.

"Hey Danny! I guess we're in the same music class together..." she trailed off. Then she piped back up remembering something.

"So where do you want to work on the project?" she asked smiling at me. Did she know something that I didn't?

"Ummm...we can work at your house." I said, she shrugged and got a piece of paper and pencil.

"Okay! Here's my address..."she wrote the address on one of the papers I got from the teacher. "Don't worry, you don't need them."

"Then why did she give them to me?" Carrie twirled her finger around next to her head, but immediately stopped when she looked over here. "So, what category do you want to do the Composition on?" she asked changing the subject.

"We get to choose our own catergory!"I cheered, usually Mr. Lancer picks ours for us and usually it was something dull, but this was awesome!

"Yeah." she said like it was nothing. I tapped my finger on my chin thinking of a good one. Um...names, no...Books, even worse...what do I like to do when I'm not ghost hunting.

"Cartoons!" I said at last. She smirked at me, and tries to hide a giggle while writing some stuff on the paper.

"What?" I asked; she was acting kind of weird.

"Nothing." she said keeping that same grin on her face. Something was up with her, but I didn't know what!


End file.
